


Press conference!

by Skyrocket25



Series: Tony Stark litlle family! [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Dad Steve, Dad!Tony, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Peter, Iron Dad, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Has a Sister, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve, Protective Tony Stark, Soft Peter, Steve Rogers Feels, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket25/pseuds/Skyrocket25
Summary: Tony attends a Press conference - to tell the world about the two beautiful childern him and his husband Steve Rogers have adopted in past week. Also to stop all the stupid ridiculous rumours and lies being spread about his childern. Tony is already fidning a new challenge every day with becoming a parent.He doesen't neeed the media adding to his troubles or his childerns for that matter! He intends to set the record staright no one, not even the pubic eye messes with his family!





	Press conference!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new one I have been messing with for a while - about giving Peter a twin sister called Leila and having them adopted by Tony and Steve. I see so many with Peter being adopted but would love some with the superfamily getting a daughter to. 
> 
> I'll prbably add differetnt parts to this little serise here and there when i get chance and have an idea come to mind. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this one - would you like more added with the little famliy here and there?

Press conference. Tony, watch anxiously from the T.V screen, in the waiting room has Rhodes, stood at the podium looking strong and stern. In front of a couple dozen reporters with their cameras pointing right at him. Shouting questions away, while flashing a couple of photos of him. Without a second regard to Rhodes, in the slightest. Or what he was actually saying. But they all quickly quieted down.

Has he got to the last part of his speech and was ready to bring Tony on. So, he could announce to the world about the adoption. He and his husband Steve had finalized last week. Tony, took a breath. He had never been nervous for a press conference before. Not like this… anyway, his hands where practically, trembling. But this was different this wasn't about Stark industries, Iron man or even the Avengers.

This was about something much more, his children. He and Steve, adopted peter with his twin sister Leila a week ago. Steve and Tony had tried really hard to keep the adopted from the public. Wanting to give Peter and Leila time to settle in first. Getting them used to having Tony and Steve, has their parents. Also giving them time to adjust to being parents. Which, was something Tony, really wanted… But the media had other ideas... Before they had even gotten the children home to the tower, there were photos of Tony and Steve helping Peter and Leila into the car.

Luckily it was only of the back of their heads keeping their faces out of the media. But within hours it had spread across the Internet like wildfire. With all these ridiculous Rumours going around. About Steve having a Secret family - with children and a wife. Or that Tony had secret love children – Steve had said didn’t sound so ridiculous with Tony, past love life. Or the most infuriating one in Tony's opinion.That their children were being groomed, by Tony and Steve to take up the Iron man and Captain America title, in the years to come.

Has the week went on Tony got more and more frustrated, feeling like he had no Control over the situation. Or what people were saying about his family. He ended up telling Steve he was calling a press conference once and for all. To put an end to all these ridiculous rumours about their family. Steve had begged him not to, but Tony had up his mind. They, argued over it for two days. Which wasn’t the best thing to do. Has the last thing they wanted was to be mad at each other making things uncomfortable, for Peter and Leila, who are still very nervous and shy around them especially Leila. 

Tony and Steve had managed to make slow progress with Peter. Who would now call them daddy and papa. Even cuddle with them and talk with ease. No longer to nervous. But Leila was a different story. She was very shy and cling to Peter wherever they went. She had been there a week, with them. But Tony had hardly even been able to hold her hand her let alone cuddle her, like he would do with peter.

It was the same for Steve, even though he didn’t show it. Tony, knew it hurt him when she would pull away from them. It didn’t surprise Tony that she wasn’t warming up to them has fast has Peter did. She is a smart girl and after losing her parents and what happened with her auntie and uncle. She more hesitant to trust people, especially after what the social workers tried to do, when peter and Leila, first went into care. Tony and Steve still feel terrible about it but they know it’s going to take time and they don’t mind that…

_First things first,_

Tony wants his own say in his family, needing shut up all these stupid articles and news reports about his children. He adjusts his tie getting ready to walk out those doors and to face the hungry vultures. "Now Mr. Stark, has prepared a statement. For, the events that have transpired around him and his husband, Steve Rogers this last week. He will only be taking questions if people are respectful and quiet while he is talking" Rhodes, finishes with a sharp tone. Getting his point across before stepping aside.

The doors open giving a slow reveal, Tony walks through with ease all his confidence on full show. Owning the room has everyone goes quiet. Watching has he makes his away to the podium. Taking his place behind it while flashing Rhodes, a thankful smile for being here today with him. He turns to the eagerly waiting reporters, flashing his "I'm Iron man" grin at them. Opening his mouth loving the away they all sit on the edge of their seats, waiting to hear him talk. To only then roll their eyes or look disappointed. Has he takes a slip of his water. Rhodes, gives him a look saying "really Tony," he just smirks.

Taking a deep _breath_ …

"Well it's been a while since I have had to stand here, in front of you all. But I think it's about time. You all hear the truth about this last week." He keeps his voice firm, professional.

"The truth is me and my husband Steve Rogers, have adopted two children. Their names are being kept from the public for safety reasons. Until they are older enough that they can handle being in the media and Public eye. We will not be posting photos or videos of our children, for the media to use to their own entertainment.” He hisss, crealy showing is anger with Media betrayal of his children this past week.

“Our, family is not something that is going to used, for this big gossip talk. We are asking you to respect our children's lives and privacy. This is the only warning, I'm giving to all the Reports, News channels and any types of media entertainment. If you Report anymore lies about my children! Or ridiculous rumours there will be legal action taken against the company! And I think we all know here, how that is going to end." He finishes with a cool smile. Like it’s a casual thing for him to threaten the media on a daily basis.

Which for him it kind of is…

He Looks at all the horrified faces in front of him. Well he did just threaten all of them with their jobs.

He just smiles more slyly. "Okay, now the serious stuff is out the way. I will be more than happy to answer. Questions." He his voice now at its usual smugness. Hands fly into the air desperately wanting to get their questions, out there. He slowly moves his hand around the room lading on a middle age man in the middle row.

"You with the glasses." "Mr. Stark, there have been photos of a small brown-haired boy, with a blonde haired girl, that have been seen with you and your husband this past week. Can you confirm these are the children you have adopted?” The man has the bland voice of a professional overpaid reporter. "Yes. The photos that where taken are, of my children. If that's all..." Tony goes to move onto another person, when the man speaks again. "One more question Mr. Stark. How old are your children? Also, do have any worries about the people who have something against Iron man - attacking them, to get to you?"

That last question Tony, can't lie hit a nerve. which it was crealy intended to! Especially, because it's something his being asking himself over and over. But of course, he doesn't let it show. "Well first of all that's two questions," Tony mocks, a couple people laugh.

"But I’ll be nice and answer both questions for you. My babies are twins, they are 6 years old. Of course, it's crossed my mind. That someone might target our children to get to us, I’m sure all parents worry about their children safety. It comes with being a parent! Also, me and my husband have spoken about this many times and it’s something we both take very seriously" Tony, voice is serious. without realising it he starts to trail off "But I am Iron man! My husband is captain America. Does anyone really think that we would let anything, close enough to even touch our children let alone harm them?” He jokes quiet, sarcastically aggressive, letting show a bit of his own protectiveness come through. In a far more threatening way then he would have liked.

_Fuck it_ … he’s already started so might as well go all the way!

“Their aunts and uncles are the Avengers! Out of every child alive. I think I can say with confidence. That my children are very far from harm." He tries to calm his voice. Taking a breath, he knew talking about his kids safety would easily get to him. Even thinking about it does. It’s just another thing to keep him up at night, with his anxiety and worry. He will never let anything happen to Peter or Leila, he would let the world burn to ash if it kept them safe.

"Okay next question.” He moves on quickly, not wanting this particular topic to linger.

“...Mmm you the blonde, in the front row," Tony points to a young, attractive woman. Her cheeks reddened at suddenly being put on the spot. "Mr. stark, what do you have to say to the people who think you shouldn't be trusted to raise children." her voice is stuck up, with just a hint of slyness, making herself clearly one of those people.

Tony just flashes a cocky grin her way. “I totally agree with them,” He laughs, moving onto the next person before, she can speak up again. “you” pointing randomly. To someone far in the back, speaks up.

“Not everyone thinks like that Mr. Stark, a lot of people are happy for you and your husband and would love to know more about your family.” Not exactly a question but Tony, was happy for something a little more positive.

“Well both me and I’m husband are happy for all of the support from people and don’t completely hate all the attention, from the media because we are used to it. But we don’t want that for our children. They shouldn’t have to deal with that kind of stress at such a young age. They need time to settle into their new lives and the whole world doesn’t need to know about it.” He keeps his voice at a professional level. “Aren’t your children settling…” Tony cuts him off before he can even start.

“Don’t twist my words or this press conference will be over!” He deadly threatens. These people can go to hell if they think the next big thing in the papers is going to be.

**“STARK KIDS NOT HAPPY AT THEIR NEW HOME!”**

The room goes quiet for a moment, everyone slowly lifting their hands thinking carefully, of what to say. The last thing they want is for Tony, to end the Press conference and he knows it.

The room stays silent for a couple of moments, Tony can feel the tension in the room rising has people get more and frustrated for answers. Not wanting the half ass ones Tony has been feeding them.

“Where are the children’s birth parents.” Someone shouts out, now people getting a little more desperate for answers to give them some sort of dirt to write about.

“No comment.” Tony simply says.

“Are there any other members of family, they are still in contact with by blood.” Another person shouts.

“No comment.” “Did you and your husband pick the children or did they pick to you.”

“No comment…” a bit of hesitant answer… because well. That got a little messy there.

“When can they be interview!” A lot of people shout at the same time

“Their six years old!” Tony shouts back, slamming his hand down. These people are just vultures looking for their next meal to rip apart. Like hell Tony was going to let them anywhere near his babies.

“What do you have to say to all the future boys who will want to date your daughter!” A question that makes everyone laugh. Lighting the mood again. Tony swears he sees Rhodes let a smile slip.

“Well to all the boys or… girls” He pauses and corrects with another smirk “…who might date my children – don’t forget who their fathers are. Or that I have a great headshot.” still grinning cockily.

pausing for a moment to look directly into the cameras.

“But my husband aim is way better.” Tony smirks, knowing Steve is probably screaming at the T.V, at home.

He puts a hand up at this point to stop everyone. Knowing he has said enough at this point. “Okay well, I’ll say one last thing before I get out of here, and back to my family,” leaving no room for argument in his voice.

“This you can put in all your little note naps, I am very happy with my little boy and girl. Me and my husband can’t believe how lucky we are to have adopted two beautiful smart, amazing kids. we are looking forward to the future with our new family. Nothing more, nothing less” With that Tony leaves the stage.

Easily walking through the room has the cameras flashed away and recorders are being push into his face. Has they try desperately try to get more info from him Rhodes, is right by his side helping get him out the room with out to much trouble. He can’t really blame them.

He has given them nothing at all but the simple fact that he and Steve have adopted. That Peter and Leila are six years old and twins. They don’t need to know any more than that. At the moment, not that he doesn’t think they will soon. Even if Steve really wants to keep everything hidden. Tony, knows better and if they want info, it will come out sooner or later.

Happy, drivers him home and on the way, he can’t really think of anything less but his kids, it’s around dinner time. So, no doubt they are being feed while they get to pick a movie to watch with their nap time. Peter, will always picks a Disney movie. Steve, has try every day to get Leila to pick one instead.

But she will just shake head and smile. It is ever rare we can even get her to talk to us. She won’t even tell us what food she likes. She just eats whatever is put in front of her never complaining or speaking up about anything. Which some people might say is great to have a child that just does what they're told. But really, it’s just more stressful. Because they don’t even know if she is happy.

Peter, wasn’t a bad kid and like Leila it was hard to get things out of him. But eventually Steve and Tony would be able to get him to creak. Just the other day peter was running around the towner playing with Leila. It made Tony and Steve smile, it was the first time they had been comfortable enough to just run around the tower, laughing and just being normal kids.

Unfortunately, it didn’t end to well, has they both ended up falling over, getting hurt. Steve was already pulling a crying peter into his arms before Tony and chance to move. When Steve had went to bent down to pull Leila up. She scrambled away from him. Tears in her eyes threatening to fall. But she rubbed at her eyes. refusing to let herself cry in front of them

“I’m okay…sorry.” she told him her voice threatening to break. It hurt Steve that she wouldn’t even, show that she was hurt it front of them. wouldn’t let them comfort her, Tony had tried himself to pick her up but was met with a struggle, so didn’t push it.

After that she went her room leaving Tony and Steve to comfort a hurting Peter, who had a small bruise on his arm. It took a while to calm Peter down and in the end, he fell asleep with Steve on the coach. Tony waited has long has he could before, he just had to check on Leila.

He walked into a little girl with puffy red eyes. She had waited to be behind closed doors to let herself cry. Tony couldn’t deny it stung a little that she felt like she couldn’t show herself hurting it front of them. It took awhile but she eventually let him check if she was hurt. Like Peter she had a couple of bruises on her arms. Tony felt awful for the rest of the night seeing Peter cry and Leila reject him and Steve so clearly was another wake-up call.

_That parenting was hard…_

**Author's Note:**

> Also please comment with what you think - feed back is great and really helps to let me when know where to take things with this. :)


End file.
